Invictus
by absolute power
Summary: “I like you, Artemis Fowl II. Unfortunately for you I don’t like you enough to let you escape. And if I die, I’m dragging you down with me.” This is the sequel to Same Ground.
1. Default Chapter

**Hello everyone! This is Invictus, the sequel to Same Ground. **

**Title: **Invictus

**Summary:** "I like you, Artemis Fowl II. Unfortunately for you I don't like you enough to let you escape. And if I die, I'm dragging you down with me." This is the sequel to Same Ground.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chrysanthene smiled in delight. That in turn caused her new toy to smile.

Artemis didn't like desserts. It was strange that he was smiling at strawberry ice cream. Even if it were the best ice cream, made with thick creamy milk, he normally wouldn't like it. Especially not strawberry ice cream. But Chrysanthene couldn't help it. She loved strawberries. They came second only to spring rolls.

He (or she, to be precise) caught Butler staring at her curiously. She licked the rest of the pink cream off her lips and smiled again. She liked to unnerve people. It was one of her many pleasures since that fateful night when she had made a deal with Artemis.

Four years had passed already. Exactly four years, because they were, once again, in the summer house. She found she quite liked the design of her toy's room. Sky blue with a view of a meadow. It was beautiful. And there were more perks to possessing a Fowl than one thought. For one thing, you had enough money to buy a hundred strawberries and a thousand spring rolls. Not that she had done that, but she did something close to it. His parents were getting suspicious. After all, their son never liked strawberries.

"Arty, where do you think would be a nice place to bring Ralph?" Angeline Fowl's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Chrysanthene was confused, and this didn't happen often. "Ralph?"

Angeline laughed. "I expected that. You haven't seen your cousin since you were a baby. He was about 7 then. That should make him 25 right now."

"What is he used to anyway?"

"He went to Italy once, to Barcelona twice, and stayed in Ireland for a while. Last month he took his parents to Phuket, Thailand. They stayed at the Laguna Sheraton Hotel. He didn't have much fun then, because coincidentally the room next to his was occupied by an old rival. So I thought we might treat him out to someplace else. Perhaps one where old rivals don't go."

"I was thinking," said Artemis Senior. "Maybe Germany. Or if not, Paris. I think he's had enough of Spain to last him a decade."

"Oh yes, and I forgot to mention China. He loves it there, but he's been there around six times already."

"Has he ever been to Monaco?" Chrysanthene asked. "It was featured in those travel channels Father likes to watch. I saw the Formula One circuit, and it seems nice."

Angeline and Artemis Senior traded glances. The glances screamed confusion. They had every right to be confused, as their son never watched television, preferring the Internet for news. Since the summer four years ago, he had changed. But then, he was a teenager. Teenagers changed a lot.

"Why does he keep going on trips anyway? We only go every summer, and he seems to go somewhere different everyday."

"He's a very successful scientist. He gets very stressed, because he has to go to different countries for statistics and research. Thailand was his only trip for pleasure, and he didn't enjoy it much. His old rival kept playing tricks on him. Well, I'm not saying Ralph didn't annoy her either, but…" Arty's father left it there, a smile hovering on her lips.

"They kept sabotaging each other's rooms. I remember his rival –I think her name was Athena- broke into his room and added permanent dye to his shampoo bottle. Your aunt told me that she could hear his screaming from the lobby, and that's a long way, if you want to know. Shrieking something about purple. I suppose the dye was purple."

"And then after that he broke into her room and wrote a message on the mirror in her bathroom. Oil, if you don't mind, so she could read it the next time she stepped out of a hot bath. It helped that there was a tidal wave there recently. From what he told me, he had stayed up late waiting for her to scream. He wasn't disappointed."

"To be honest, they make a nice couple, if they could only tolerate each other. He told me that they went horseback riding together on the beach once. It's a pity they kept trying to trample each other. Apparently they kept falling off. He was never a skilled rider, and I suppose she isn't either."

Chrysanthene smirked. So Arty's cousin had a sense of humour… Breaking into rooms… She wondered if she could take him to her old house and play a game. Preferably something along the lines of Hide and Seek. It helped that she had a lot of rooms there.

She thought about that through the next few spoonfuls of strawberry ice cream. She also thought about that through the shower, through writing in his (now hers for four years) diary, and through sleep.

Thinking about other things while your pet is dreaming is not an easy thing to do. Usually you use his brain to think. But then, usually he isn't there. He's spiraling down into a black abyss. It was very possible that Artemis would be no more, and it was impossible that he would ever control himself if he reached the bottom of that pit. Unfortunately Chrysanthene didn't like to stay up late, so every night he had control of his body. Pity he was sleeping then. So he only had control of his dreams.

Of course, though Artemis's eyes were closed, Chrysanthene's eyes were open. Another difficult things to do when you possessed someone long term or short term. That was why she noticed the three-foot tall redhead elf perched on the windowsill.

**Author's notes:** Yes, that's Holly. It's a very bad first chapter. But then again, it's difficult to write a first chapter because there usually isn't a plot there yet. I hope I get reviews on this too. I think I might e-mail some people and pester them to review. If only I were that impolite. And so my famous brother is smirking again. I think he wants to say that I AM impolite. Unfortunately that's not true. Haha, so there: -P


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to hug everyone who reviewed. **

**TazMoon**, hello! Hehehe… Adam Oaks is a nice name….

**Pioden**… Er, I didn't quite get that at first. Then I got it. Hehe.

**Refloc**, yes, I reviewed already. And for your information, I wasn't rude. I was merely stating that I wasn't rude enough to e-mail people and ask them to review. That, in itself, is a message to everyone to review, but it's a subtext. Heh, whatever. And about Chrysanthene…. That is the plan, refloc, that is the plan. Well, I haven't decided whether I'll evict her or not but...

**Aperfectattitude, **you raised a point that I overlooked. Come to think of it, yeah, Holly would feel bad. I can't believe I didn't see that.

On with the story then.

Holly had been feeling terrible for four years, but she was feeling particularly bad that night. For one thing, she had nearly coughed up water when Mulch had made a hilarious joke (unfortunately it was while she was drinking). For another, it was raining and she was soaked to the bone. And lastly but most importantly, Chrysanthene still had control over Artemis.

She felt horrible. He had given up his freedom for hers. _It's all my fault_, she thought. _I was there, staring, while Artemis gave himself up. I didn't even protest. I didn't do anything._

But maybe tonight she could change all that.

"Hello Miss Short," said Artemis's voice. It was his voice, but not his mind. "You are one stubborn little elf."

"That's true."

"Visiting every night for four years… I would have given up years ago."

"Well, you'll be seeing more of me. I'm not giving up yet."

"How's the dwarf?"

"You asked that question before. He's still the same."

"Tell him to speed his tunneling up. It was strange, because I had just settled into this brain and suddenly out pops a dwarf from the floor, 'rescuing' you."

"You said that before."

"One does run out of topics in four years."

Holly had nothing to say to that, so she kept silent.

"When do you plan on rescuing your friend, Holly?"

She still kept silent. _Soon, Chrysanthene. Soon._ "Not today," she said aloud. "I haven't even figured out a plan yet." She sighed. "My only strategy is to wait for you to leave him."

"Pretty idiotic strategy, if you ask me."

_Yes. That's why I'm changing it. Fortunately for you I forgot my weapon. Mulch left it somewhere._ "I suppose so."

"Don't suppose. Know."

"Is that your motto?"

"Sort of. Not exactly."

It seemed as though they were having quite a lovely girl to girl chat. Well, if you didn't know about what happened before, then it would have been a friendly boy to girl chat. How very wrong you would have been.

Holly sighed. _Tomorrow_, she reminded herself. _Remind Mulch never to touch the weapons._

"Thinking, Holly? About what?"

"Tomorrow." And with nothing else to say, she flew away into the dark night.

**Author's notes:** I don't think there will be much happening tomorrow. Unless I have a new idea. The tomorrow action will be saved for, maybe… the fourth chapter. This will probably end around the sixth, but I'll probably lengthen things. I'll exaggerate a lot, so it'll be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ack! I haven't updated in ages! Something wrong with the server…**

**Anyway, I just saw something on TV earlier. Up Next: Absolute Power. And I was like, WHAT? Was it always there or is the name just so famous now? I got it from a fic, and suddenly there's a show. Strange.**

**Well, it's not much but better than my first version of this chapter.**

Holly was preparing for her mission. Mulch was looking worriedly at her.

"You've lost your mind, Holly."

"No I haven't," she replied. "Artemis has."

He nodded. "True. But is his mind really worth stealing from the LEP?"

"I'm not stealing, I'm trading. Foaly's really nice; he gave me the wings for free. But the rest I had to pay in carrots and hoof moisturizer."

"If that gnome finds out…"

"So what? He's a pig and he's bound to be booted off his commander's seat soon."

"True. He's not as good as Julius-" the dwarf stopped when he saw the elf bite her lip to keep from crying. Even after all these years, it hurt to think about. Especially if you were the one who shot at the nonexistent sweet spot.

"-was," Mulch finished sadly.

Holly held the old model Neutrino in her hands. It felt right there; it belonged. She had missed its weight, and of course the possibilities that came with it.

"Don't worry, Mulch. He won't find out. I have to go finish the job already. Bye."

Before he got to wave goodbye, she was gone.

* * *

She landed softly on the windowsill, looking at Chrysanthene.

"You're a bit late."

"You time me?"

"Yes. You always come at 10:30."

"Ah."

The two were silent for a moment.

"So, let's talk. Silence is boring."

"Anything new?" the witch asked.

"Hmm… maybe."

"Really?"

"Yes, I think it's new. But you won't like it."

"I like anything new."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Really?"

"Just tell me already!"

Holly drew her Neutrino and shot Artemis. "You like that?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Was that a cliffhanger? Hehe, I didn't know, sorry. Well, if that was a cliffhanger I suppose this ends in one too.**

**Thanks!**

Artemis sat up, his face contorted into a furious expression. Of course, it wasn't really him. The force of the shot wasn't enough to knock Chrysanthene out of his head.

"You're right," he said. "I didn't like it."

Holly smirked. "You said you would like anything new."

Chrysanthene snarled and lunged, pinning her to the floor. Normally Artemis wouldn't be able to hold down a struggling Holly, but then again, normally he wouldn't even think of doing it. However, he was possessed by a crazy witch, so he wasn't normal anymore.

She was stronger, but he was taller and he wasn't himself. There was no doubt on who would come out the winner in this struggle.

He eventually was able to pin down her arms and legs, and he smirked at her. "Well, that event led to this one, so I guess I liked it."

Holly frowned. "Actually, it didn't. You were the one who made the choice to attack, so this is a whole new event."

"But I was provoked by that other event, so this is the same scene."

"Actually it's not. If this were a book, they would be in different chapters. If this were a movie, they would be in different scenes."

Inside, though, Holly completely agreed with Chrysanthene. She was just stalling so she could reach her Neutrino, which was right beside her but out of reach. It was a difficult task, and involved stretching her fingers to the limit.

"Really? I don't think so. They could be in different chapters, but they would be the same scene."

There! She was able to grab the handle of her weapon. She tried not to let the triumph show on her face, instead continuing to struggle uselessly.

But something in Artemis's face flickered. He stopped smirking and simply frowned. His eyebrows drew together in an expression that showed he was trying to figure something out. Then, to Holly's disadvantage, he did figure it out.

"You grabbed your little weapon, did you? Smart elf. You were distracting me with that pathetic excuse for an argument, I suppose." He put his weight on her arms, so she couldn't aim her weapon, much less fire it. Of course now her arms were very sore, not to mention rapidly losing circulation. She would have to get him off her fast, before her hands became completely useless.

She had always been a good actress, but she wasn't the best. This could give her a slight disadvantage, but she would have to try. She heard footsteps, and that gave her an idea.

"Chrysanthene!" she said. "Do you know what people would say if they saw us like this?"

"Like what? And besides, people won't-" the witch broke off, hearing the footsteps.

"Like this! You're a boy, and I'm a girl. This is really an indecent position. Someone might even mistake me for a human, and you don't want that, do you?"

Chrysanthene was panicking. Holly knew this would work. The witch was fun loving, insane and evil, but she seemed to be decent enough.

Finally she jumped off the elf. Holly smirked at her and triumphantly raised her weapon.

She fired, and that was the exact time the door opened. His parents looked, horrified, at what seemed to be an assassin trying to kill their son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aargh. I haven't updated in ages. I didn't know what to do; I'd painted myself in a corner. So, I came up with this senseless chapter.  
IwuvMyKenshyPoo- **Aren't you nice? Hehe. Aw, poor you with the servers... I had the same problem on that day too haha.  
**aperfectattitude**- Unfortunately there isn't much on his parents here. Blah. Maybe later.  
**cloudlessnight**- Thanks.  
**refloc**- Yeah, I know you didn't review 'cause your busy but I'll just say hi! hehe  
**And here is the story. Oh yeah, haven't put a disclaimer in since the first chapter! Will do.  
Disclaimer**: The last few chapters, Eoin Colfer lent them to me. That's why I didn't put disclaimers because they were mine for a while. But he needs them again, so unfortunately I have to put this in. I only own Chrysanthene, and she is now a trademark new character for me.

Time seemed to slow down. A particular redhead elf was rather grateful for this. It gave her the chance to do the sensible thing and shoot his parents. Perhaps her mind was being melodramatic, but it was to her advantage. Or maybe she just had good reflexes.

When time returned to its normal pace, all the Fowls were lying unconscious on the floor. It was then that Holly was really hit with worry.

She rushed to Artemis and knelt down beside him. She checked his pulse, and to her horror, there was none.

_Oh my god_, she thought frantically. _I've killed him! I've killed him!_

Come to think of it, it really had been a stupid plan. No one but a desperate idiot would have even attempted it. She really could have done with one of Artemis's plans, but he was the one to be rescued now. And now all hopes of rescue had been dashed. He was dead. He was dead, and it was all her fault. She had even shot him _twice_. And Chrysanthene was dead too, so she couldn't give any life to him. He was gone, and it was all her fault.

A voice suddenly broke through her thoughts.

"Holly?"

She turned to face him, shocked. "A- Artemis?"

The pale boy lying on the floor smirked. "Yes, I believe that is my name."

"But… But… You're dead!"

"Obviously not."

Holly gaped at him. "Your pulse stopped!"

"That is possibly because Chrysanthene is-" he stopped. Then he started to smile, slowly. "Gone?"

The elf could hardly believe it. She hadn't killed him, but her mission had actually been successful. Chrysanthene was now completely eliminated from his system.

"How long? How long had she possessed me?"

Holly bit her lip. If she told him, he could go completely berserk. She knew he didn't like to be controlled even for one day, but _four years_? That was enough to make someone… different. It didn't necessarily have to make them go mad, but… things like that tended to change people. And in his mind, he had probably only been possessed for a few hours, because he probably couldn't remember anything.

"Er, maybe you wouldn't want to know."

Artemis's smile faded. "Why not? I have every right to know."

Holly took a deep breath, and prepared herself for the worst. "Exactly four years and one day."

"And counting."

They turned simultaneously, horrified, toward the source of the sound. Whatever Holly had prepared herself for, it certainly wasn't this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm going nicely in this chapter. Only, expect a slow update, because I have no idea what to do now.**

**Shadow**- I'm going to die! AAH! Hehe, not sure yet if I'm going to make this a happy ending for Chrysanthene.  
**aperfectattitude**- Yeah, another cliffhanger. No, not his parents. It was your review that inspired this chapter, actually. You gave me an idea.

* * *

Butler had heard commotion outside. At first he thought it was just a dream, but then the noise grew louder and eventually he was convinced that something was happening to his charge.

He rushed to Artemis's room to see if he was okay, and a curious thing happened to him. It was like his forehead was submerged in water. That feeling soon left.

"I am so lucky I got a big guy to possess," he whispered to himself.

Well, actually it wasn't him whispering to himself. It was the infamous witch Chrysanthene. And she was angry. Extremely angry. No one really wanted to be the recipient of her wrath. It was the same with Butler, and they made a formidable team.

Butler stood in the doorway. Artemis and Holly seemed to be having a conversation. About his pulse rate, or something. _The answer's obvious_, Chrysanthene thought. _His body was mostly relying on me for life, so when I went away, it stopped. But then his own mind kicked in, and it started again. Holly, aren't you just the stupid elf._

And then she was presented with a delicious, irresistible way to join the chaos.

"Exactly four years and one day."

She couldn't resist it. She just had to be melodramatic. "And counting," she said simply. _Oh, the expressions on their faces are so satisfying…._

"Butler?"

"Chrysanthene?"

_Wow. Unrehearsed. These two could join a synchronized swimming contest. _"Yes, it's both. Thank you _ever_ so much for giving me the opportunity to get this guy. He's massive! Honestly, Fowl, you must be one of the safest people on earth."

"Actually, he isn't," Holly said. "Butler can take out fairies, yes, but when the fairies are his friends, they're more likely to take _him _out. And Butler always complains that Artemis always puts himself in a position where he can't do anything about it."

Stupid elf, stupid elf. Why can't you just shut your Cupid-inherited mouth for once? "So what? If he can do anything about it, Artemis escapes death. When I learned about the Eleven Wonders business, I was shocked. There you were, about to die, and suddenly a dwarf and this massive guy come around and save you! Opal Koboi must have had a fit."  
"Actually," the genius on the floor said calmly. "She had a fit when we took her truffles. Those were quite good. I do not usually like dessert, but if I had a chance I would take those truffles again." 

"Oh yeah, you don't like dessert. For four years, though, you had strawberries and ice cream and spring rolls."

The boy turned paler than he usually was. "Strawberries? I'm allergic to them. They're the only thing I am allergic to apart from dust mites."

"Don't worry, Arty boy. I wasn't allergic to them, so nothing happened to you. Everyone was a bit unnerved, though. Oh yeah, why are you still on the floor anyway?"

Artemis sat up. "I am not lying on the floor. Not now, anyway."

_The elf is probably going after her Neutrino. She thinks I'm stupid. Well, she's the idiot here. _"My dear idiotic Holly, do think for a while. If you knock me unconscious with that weapon of yours, I'm going to fall on Artemis. That would undoubtedly break quite a few bones."

"I don't care," Holly said contemptuously. She fired, and pulled Artemis out of the way just as the unconscious manservant landed on the exact spot where the boy was only seconds ago.

For Artemis, this was probably the worst thing Holly could have done.

"Well, Arty," the possessed Holly said, aiming the Neutrino at him. "Let's see how you are with no hope of getting out of this mess."

* * *

**Gah! Poor Arty...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gah! Pointless, pointless chapter.  
miroku**-Aw, I'm touched... :)  
**Shadow**- I'll tell you there'll be a happy ending, I just don't know if it's going to be true. I want there to be a happy ending, but things seem to go from bad to worse for poor Arty... Oh yeah, writing any stories by the way? I want to read...  
**Lugian**- Sorry, there's another cliffhanger, bwahaha. I'm hyper too! Sometimes...  
**aperfectattitude**- yeah, I feel so bad for him. But I love Chrysanthene so... I don't know who I'll make happy here.  
**Disclaimer- **I own Chrysanthene and I love her. If I post the fic I'm working on, her last name will be revealed...

* * *

"I like you, Artemis Fowl the Second," Chrysanthene said dramatically. "Unfortunately for you I don't like you enough to let you escape. And if I die, which I highly doubt, I'm dragging you down with me."

Artemis was desperate. "Chrysanthene, please."

"Please what?"

"Don't do this to me again. I don't want to be controlled anymore. You have no idea how bad it is for me. When will I ever be able to live my own life again?"

"Humph. Never thought that about poor Butler there, huh?"

"Butler?"

"Yeah. The poor guy's all about protecting the Principal. Can't even be called by his own name. His name is Domovoi, right? A Slavic guardian spirit. Rather apt, don't you think?"

"Yes. Rather apt."

"And he can't even be called that, not even by his sister! I mean, honestly. Who would want that? And you're lucky. People call you by your actual name. Not Fowl, but Artemis, or Arty. They don't know it's not you."

"But… Butler protects me not only because he has to, but because he's my friend."

"Yeah right," Chrysanthene said scornfully. In truth, she had found out that they really were friends, and Artemis was right. But who cared? Apart from Artemis, that was. Her motto was 'Torture the more'. Well, actually it wasn't. But who cared? "He isn't your friend. He's only saying that so you won't be hurt. His job is to prevent people from hurting you, no?"

The boy looked at her as if unsure whether to believe her or not. It was tugging at her conscience, but she ignored it. "Listen, Artemis, I don't usually lie. Believe me. I've been in his head and know all his secrets."

"He… isn't?"

"That's right, Arty boy, he isn't. And about that possession thing… I've changed my mind."

"Changed your mind?"

"I'm not going to control you anymore."

Artemis was disbelieving. "Pardon me if I don't believe you, but I'd say you aren't the most trustworthy person on earth."

"Oh, I'm one of those people anyway. Evil, perhaps, but trustworthy. When I give you my word, I usually stick to it. And I'm really not possessing you anymore."

"I still don't believe you."

"No. Honestly. I know enough of your secrets to blackmail you for the rest of your life. Now, would you want anyone to know that you-" she whispered in his ear.

His eyebrows rose. "No thank you. I'd rather not have anyone know."

"Or that you-" she whispered again.

His eyes widened and he paled considerably. "No one has… has to know about that. It's a secret."

She smiled triumphantly. "See? Blackmail. I think I'll be very good in that business, don't you think?"

"Very good. You simply possess people for a moment, and when you get the chance, you blackmail them."

"Yes, I think you have it right."

"So all you are going to do is blackmail me?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say _all_ I was going to do, if I were you." She raised the weapon and flicked the setting up. "The setting is up high enough to kill, you know."

"What will you do with me?" There was an unmistakable hint of fear in that voice.

"I'm going to keep you."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger again... I just can't help myself!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Chapter 8, I think this is. Bwaha. I can't even remember!  
ShadowMagicks- **Uhmmm... This says it all. Bwaha. And... there's another cliffhanger. Sorry. Can't help myself.  
**aperfectattitude**- Is this... soon? I don't know, I tried last night and something went wrong.  
**me, obviously**- Love your username, by the way... :) Actually, Arty is MINE! Nah, kidding. Now if someone made a million Artys, the world would be so much more peaceful. Sorry if this chapter is also short. It looks longer in Word.  
**miroku**- that's what you said last time... you know, I should do that. Instead of making long reviews... awesome update soon. That's it. Thanks. :)  
**Disclaimer:** I love and own Chrysanthene. I also own Ariane, who is crucial to the plot here. The mistake, anyway. I don't own anyone else, unfortunately. Oh, by the way. If I post the story of Ariane and Artemis... It'll clear up a lot of things. :)

* * *

"Keep me? As what?" 

Chrysanthene suddenly realized how that must have sounded. "Umm… Not that I'm a _fan_ of you… I'm not one of those people who scream and throw themselves at people…"

Artemis looked considerably relieved. Maybe he thought she had changed her mind. She hadn't.

"I'm going to keep you as a hostage." _Oh good, he got worried again. I _so_ love myself. My plans are INGENIOUS! _"You see, a lot of people care about you."

"Not Butler," the boy said miserably. She smiled. He was utterly convinced.

"Not Butler," she agreed. "But there are still others. Like your parents, and Holly definitely cares about you. Did you know she's been visiting every night for four years just to see if I've let go?"

"No." Artemis felt terrible. Maybe things would have turned out better if he had declined. Maybe he could have told Mulch to tunnel in and free Holly. Then maybe he would have had four years of memories. Maybe now he wouldn't be kept as a hostage. Maybe now Holly wouldn't be possessed and have a few minutes of nothing, if she was lucky.

"Anyway, she cares about you. I'm sure Foaly does, a little. You are, after all, the only one who understands and listens to his lectures. Root wouldn't have wanted you in this position. He did, after all, want you to be saved. I possessed him for a minute there in the chute, just for a bit. He cared about you. Mulch certainly does, after that note when you were thirteen. Unstoppable, now that's a nice adjective for the two of you."

"We _could_ have been unstoppable. Four wasted years, all because of you."

"Yes, all because of me. Aren't I great?"

He obviously didn't think so.

"Okay. You don't think so. But I am. I really am. Anyway, about the hostage part. I know people care about you. I don't know. Perhaps even Holly cared about you during the siege when you were twelve. Brilliant work, by the way. Okay, let me look… Aha, here we are. Right… Okay, she cared a little bit about you, but it was mostly about Juliet. Innocent, you know."

"Innocent…" he mumbled. It was strange how incoherent a genius could get if he were afraid. Chrysanthene bet that he was just as afraid as when he was in the Temple of Artemis. That was absolute fear. She liked the fact that she could bring that out in him.

"Yes, innocent. Anyway, you're the instrument. I can blackmail them. Or I could just ransom. Any way I want to go, I win."

"Blackmail…?"

"And answering your unasked question…"

"Which is…?"

"What would I do if you declined?"

"Yes," he suddenly snapped back into reality, looking more hopeful. "What _would_ you do if I declined?"

"Blackmail you, of course."

His face was stubborn. "Go ahead and tell everyone. Tell everyone, you will see. I will not allow you to keep me a hostage."

"Okay then," she said happily. He would give in later.

She rushed to the window and, to her delight, found a tiny little house on the meadow. "Kind of defeats the purpose of having a nice meadow. Maybe that person just got here and is one of those squatter people," she muttered. Then she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"_HEY EVERYONE! WAKE UP!_"

She could see lights being turned on and she could hear faint groans and grumbles. "_I'M CALLING HERE FROM THE FOWL RESIDENCE! DID YOU KNOW, ARTEMIS FOWL THE SECOND ACTUALLY_-"

Artemis's eyes widened as he realized exactly which of his secrets she was planning to shout to the world. He rushed over and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Eshalubbwi-" she said, her voice muffled by the hand. She wrenched it from her mouth and continued. "Ariane."

"Unfortunately, Chrysanthene," Artemis said. "You weren't able to shout to the world. And besides, no one really knows Ariane."

She glared at him. "Yes they do. Ariane Lane, perhaps one of the strangest girls in Ireland. I took control of you then, actually. Strangest thing, really. I sort of felt the real you coming out. So maybe that's why you like her. You actually blushed! I wouldn't have."

It was the look of dawning comprehension upon his features that made her realize her rather large mistake.

* * *

**Ariane Lane! I like her, you know. She's like me. A little... moody. And the physical features are the same. If I post the story, it'll be called... um... anyway, it's a number. And I'll tell you if that's it. It should be either Seven or Eight. Or it could be Six. Bwaha, I don't know, I haven't written it yet. But if I do, I'll post it.  
I won't be like some people who ask the readers to hit the little go button next to Submit Review. I won't. I'll be polite. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Note to self: Never, ever attempt to make another possession fic. **

**Note to readers: I need reviews to bump up my self-esteem. This chapter... if it were a person, I would have said "You disgust me." **

**Captain-** You're welcome. And thank you. Gah, overload of politeness! Hehe.  
**me, obviously- **I don't know where mine is either. If you had only read my five-page long rant about not owning Artemis, you would have agreed.  
**miroku- **Ah, a saying...  
**hogwartscharmed**- Sorry, it's not really soon... I ran out of time and inspiration.  
**Shadow**- Yay! Thank you for the very nice popcorn remark... returns the squishing giant hug I'm flat now. Hehehehe.

* * *

_Ariane_. That one word had been bouncing around his head lately. Now he knew exactly why.

"So… you're never really gone, are you?" he asked quietly.

Holly looked flustered. "Well, I always thought so, but then you started coming out when I met Ariane… This is so embarrassing… To think, I'm even a professional!"

Artemis smiled. Even if it was an embarrassing matter, megalomaniacs had tendencies to tell everyone their situation. It was working to his advantage right now. Maybe he could milk her for information. It shouldn't be too hard.

"Actually, yes, that can be quite embarrassing."

"You don't say. I mean, you were still- wait a minute," she said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "You _were_ still down there. So I just wait. Maybe Holly won't come back anymore."

Artemis pondered this for a while. _Perhaps when someone possessed another person for too long, the real one left. Now isn't that just sad? Of course, this lunatic in front of me won't be sad at all._

"So… where do you go if you don't come back?"

"The bottom of the pit. There's nothing there. You're officially dead. It's like that time before Christ came and died for us. There was no heaven, no hell. Just the pit."

"You're religious?" Artemis asked skeptically.

"I grew up in a very old family," she replied. "Old families tend to be religious. I was brought up like this."

"And yet you plan on pursuing a career on blackmail."

"Well, I admit, I do get a little guilty sometimes, but I just push that away. Anyway, He made me what I am, and He is satisfied."

"And exactly how many lives have you disrupted with your pushing guilt away?"

She smirked at him. "Three hundred twelve."

Artemis was stunned. That didn't happen often. "How… did you do that?"

"Two at a time. It's a lot for someone who just graduated from university. I plan to take another course on genetics, you see, but I just can't find the right place."

"Two at a time?"

"Yes, two- oh, I just realized something. How could I have been so stupid? I could have possessed you right now! Oh god, where am I? Where's my other half?"

She had loosened her grip on the Neutrino.

Artemis had a plan forming in his head. It was a high-risk plan, and he only had a 10 chance of making it. It wasn't a plan he would have gone with, but it was all he could think of at the moment.

"Right now, Arty. Prepare to be possessed again."

But he wasn't prepared. Nor was he planning to be.

His head was surrounded by liquid. Or at least that was what it felt like. With his last voluntary movement, he wrenched the Neutrino out of her grip, lowered the setting, and shot at himself.

* * *

**Okie, I will ask for reviews, something that I rarely do. It bumps up my self-esteem, and now my customary arrogance has left me because of this chapter. I hate it. I promise the next will be better. Much better.**


End file.
